Jo
Jo, labeled The Take-No-Prisoners Jockette, was a contestant on Total Drama, debuting in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, where she was placed on the Radioactive Rats. She made the final three. She competed as a contestant on All Star Battle for her participation in Total Drama. She debuted in All Star Battle: Heroes vs Villains and was placed on the Courageous Lions. She made the top 17. She returned as a contestant on All Star Battle: Brains, Brawn, and Beauty, where she was placed on the Mighty Bulls.She made the final eight. Personality Jo is not the person to run to if one is looking for a friendship. She is competitive to an enormous extent, strategic, and overall has a harsh personality that is difficult to break through. Jo believes that she is the strongest competitor and most deserving of the million dollar prize. She will turn anything to a competition, from breakfast to recovering from an unexpected event. She will even not hesitate to sacrifice the life of another if she deems necessary. She also views herself as being better than others, often looking down upon her teammates. Total Drama Revenge of the Island Jo debuts in the premiere episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, where she is quickly placed on the Radioactive Rats. She quickly rallies up her team and attempts to form a plan, but gets angry at B for wasting time leaving. Later, after losing, she and the rest of her team vote out B. In, Truth or Laser Shark, realizing being down a member, Jo looks for allies to work with and strikes a deal with Lightning. During the second challenge, she has to face Cameron in the last round. She unsurprisingly beats Cameron winning it for her team. In Ice Ice Baby Jo and Lightning talk strategy at the Rats’ table in the Mess Hall. She does well running up the mountain. Blaineley strikes a deal with Jo, in Finders Creepers, when she goes up to her and warns her about Mike helping Zoey out in the challenge. Blaineley says she’ll get as much dirt as she can on Mike in exchange for being in Jo’s alliance and Jo agrees, but in her confessional, she is outraged that Mike would help the other team but devices that she could use Blaineley’s own dirt against her and at the same time have material to blackmail Mike into loyalty. when reaching the first location, Jo decides to throw the team’s lightest member, Dawn, at the tree’s knothole. Jo pulls Scott off the side to discuss Zoey. Jo tells Scotts she suspects Zoey to be working with Mike and although Scott isn’t interested at first, Jo convinces him that if he can get “buddy-buddy” with Zoey and find out the deal with Mike she’ll guarantee they both get eliminated and her and Scott make the final two. When Brick grab by the tentacles, Jo demanded Dawn to leave him, but Dawn wouldn't have it, much to her displeasure. At the pet cemetery Jo finds her teams clue, as well as a few flashlights, however Lightning takes off in an attempt to get to the goal and Mike runs in an attempt to get away from Anne Maria’s affection, completely forgetting Jo in the deep grave and getting her captured in the process! Jo manages to trick Lightning into diving for the Rats, in Backstabbers Ahoy! for the challenge. Jo whispers to Scott to get Zoey’s attention and “keep the plan going” while telling Blaineley to mess with Dakota when sees an opportunity. Jo takes advantage of Dawn’s “abilities” and tells her to keep an eye out for sharks, just in case they have to “warn Lighting”. All Star Battle Heroes vs Villains Returning for a second chance at the million, Jo arrives to the island ready to play the game with her new boyfriend. In the premiere episode, she is shocked to find out that she was separated from him and was placed on the predominantly heroes team. In the confessional, she says that while she is outnumbered by the rest of the team that she hopes she can "whip the rest of them into shape." During the first challenge, she takes advantage of being up against Bridgette and throws her piece back into the water so that the Lions could have a lead. Once she realizes that Alejandro had won the coveted spot of team captain, she becomes angry and jealous that she didn't. After moving onto the beach, she lashes out at Tyler for ruining their progress in the challenge, but is held back by Alejandro and Dawn. She and the rest of her team are sent to elimination after the opposing team got a lead. Furious at losing, she takes her anger out on Tyler who she tackles to the ground. Alejandro stays true to his word of nominating the two with the majority, and Jo is nominated for elimination the first night. At the elimination ceremony, she is saved by a single vote and gloats in Tyler's face before he is sent off to the Flush of Shame. In Inglorious Campers, Jo is seen in the mess hall auguring with Alejandro over team captain. During the challenge, Jo crashes into a tree, when Lightning taunts Jo with flirty remarks. When Zoey tells her what to do Jo doesn't appreciate being bossed around. Jo pushes her team aside with the canon and charges solo against the Vipers, but Sierra kicks her into a frozen pond. When Lightning notices his team being "worthless", he decides to do everything himself, though Jo has none of it. The two engage in an all out battle which ends with the two making out. After her team lost the challenge, she was nominated and eliminated that night. In Aftermath: Playa Des Losers, after Eva finishes her answer, Jo gets up and says that she has no right to flirt with Lightning. Lightning tries to intervene but both girls tell him to shut up! In the end of the finale Lightning tries to go in for a kiss, but Jo slaps him away. Brains, Brawn, and Beauty Jo was one of the lucky twenty-four past contestants to compete in the new All Star Battle season. She was placed on the Mighty Bulls and was the team captain in the first episode. Appearances Trivia *Jo was directly responsible for the eliminations of Anne Maria, Mike, Scott, and B. **Three of these eliminations coincidentally happened back-to-back. *She appeared in every episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Jo is one of the three contestants to compete in more than one all-star battle season. The others being Lightning and Scott. **Coincidentally, they were all a part of her alliance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Jo is easily one of, if not the most hated contestant ever. Gallery See also Category:Females Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Radioactive Rats Category:Antagonists Category:All Star Battle (Season 1) Contestants Category:Courageous Lions Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Contestants Category:Mighty Bulls